I hate everything about you
by C. N. Edelweiss
Summary: Hiei x Kurama. El tiempo pasa y hay que acostumbrarse a lo que se tiene. Una visita inesperada, una pelea y una situación un poco deagradable pero sin embargo deseada por ambos. Advertencia Yaoi.


_**I hate everything about you **_

Autora: Andoria Naegino

**Oneshort Songfic **

La vida continua de una u otra manera. Tenia 18 años cuando me fui a vivir solo a un departamento. Mi madre tenia un año de casada, así que yo ahí era como un estorbo. La verdad poco después de que el torneo del makai terminara sentía como si mi vida en el ningenkai ya no tenia sentido. Pero no podía dejar todo por la deriva por un simple e insignificado desea de volver al makai. Conocía muy bien a mis propias mañas de kitsune con las que tenia que luchar; cuando deseaba tanto algo y lo conseguí al poco tiempo ya no lo quería y lo dejaba, pero todo el esfuerzo y las personas que pisote para lograrlo se fueron a la basura. Odiaba eso de mi.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, llegue al dichoso departamento que había conseguido por suerte hace algunas semanas. Ya estaban por empezar las clases en la universidad así que tenia que organizarme lo mas pronto posible.

Mientras acomodaba todo recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que me involucre con las cosas del mundo espiritual. Todas las batallas y las aventuras que experimente con Yusuke, Kuwabara y ...

Pare en seco antes de mencionar el nombre de la persona que me había arrebatado el sueño por algunas noches. Me impresione conmigo mismo al enterarme que aun seguí sintiendo algo por ese koorime. Cuando supe que Hiei se quedaría con la odiosa de Mukuro hice el intento de borrarlo de mi y según yo lo había logrado pero ya me doy cuenta que no, solo me mentí a mi mismo. Pare un segundo, deje a un lado las cosas que estaba acomodando y me deje tirar al piso. Empecé a sentir un horrible nudo en la garganta y un horrible dolor de cabeza y reaccioné al sentir como una lagrima se escapaba de mis ojos, hacia un camino por mi mejilla y desaparecía en mi cuello.

-Demonios..!-repetí en voz baja antes de que mas lagrimas empezaran a salir. Como lo odio por haberme enamorado de este modo. Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos y empecé a apretarla como si quisiese romperla. El dolor de cabeza si intensifico cada vez mas cuando su nombre aparecía en mi mente. Trate de calmarme esto era demasiado. Todo este tormento era en vano porque el nunca sabría cual eran mis sentimientos. Después de este sentimiento empecé a reír desenfrenadamente, como burlándome de mi mismo. Pare de un golpe, empezaba a asustarme a mi mismo.-Esto es demasiado...-dije antes de sacar un gran suspiro. Limpie mi rostro mojado, me levante para seguir acomodando mis cosas ya que se hacia tarde.

-Esto no puede seguir así, debo hacer algo...-

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón llegue al ningenkai sin ningún motivito en especial. Tal vez las cosas en el Makai se estaban volviendo de lo mas monótona. También necesitaba despejar mi mente, en comparación con el makai, el ningencai era un lugar tranquilo. Hn, en fin. Y era tarde así que ningún ningen estará afuera a estas horas, que suertudo ¿no? Camine durante mucho tiempo dando vueltas por el parque donde siempre me encontraba con Kurama después de sus clases ningen. Tenia algo dándome vueltas en la cabeza que no me dejaba en paz. Nunca me había sentido tan frustrado y confundido, como lo estaba ahora. Las palabras de Mukuro me había dicho varias horas antes me habían dejado mas que confundido.

-_Quiero que tu y yo comencemos una vida nueva juntos...- _esta frase resonaba una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza. –_Tanto tu como yo merecemos ser felices Hiei.- _Como se le pudo haber ocurrido una idea tan ¿estúpida? No, extraña mas bien. Me apoyé sobre el árbol donde siempre solía esperar al pelirrojo. No se de donde saco esa idea Mukuro. Es mi maestra, nunca la podría ver como algo mas, ni como pareja ni como amante.

Por otro lado estaba Kurama. La verdad nunca entendí la relación que tenia con kurama. El decía que éramos amigos pero veía que el no se comportaba conmigo como lo hacia Yusuke con kuwabara, era mas cariñoso mas ¿amoroso? Maldito Kurama a veces sentía que se quería propasar conmigo pero nunca dije nada porque me sentía ¿bien? Maldito! Como lo odio.

-Demonios...-me deje caer pesadamente al suelo. Estaba al borde de la histeria, no sabia que hacer. Yo no estaba seguro. Ella me gustaba pero cuando me planteo esa idea fue cando empecé a dudar. ¿Y si le pregunto a Kurama? Si, talvez el sepa algo al respecto. Al menos serviría de algo el maldito. Y sin mas preámbulos me dirigí a la casa del pelirrojo. Al menos pude hacer una decisión cuerda en el día mas confuso de mi vida, o al menos eso creía.

* * *

Me asome por mi ventana como esperando a que sucediera algo interesante.

-¿Que ago despierto a esta hora si mañana tengo clases?-me dije a mi mismo recargándome contra la ventana. Había estado buscando esa respuesta durante mas de 4 horas. Me había dispuesto a dormir pero no pude consolar el sueño, lo único que hice fue desacomodar las sabanas. Me levante y me propuse a comer algo, pero no tenia hambre. Prendí la tele para entretenerme un rato pero lo único que había era una película porno y ni siquiera para eso tenia humor. Ahora vivía solo y de solo pensar que así iba a terminar mis día solo y desesperado sin nada que hacer, prefería el suicidio. Lo único que me quedaba era ir por un baso de agua y tomar pastillas para dormir. Hace mucho que no las tomaba porque la ultima vez que lo hice paso un accidente. Tome de mas y sufrí una intoxicación severa pero ahora eran mi única opción. Estaba desesperado.

* * *

Dispuesto a irse a dormir, Kurama tomo el vaso de agua y se dirigí a su cuarto. Camino con pasos despreocupados, ya no era el mismo de antes, todo le valía, le daba igual. Entro a su cuarto llevándose una sorpresa que pensó nunca llegaría.

-¿Hiei?- dijo Kurama dejando el vaso a un lado.- ¿Que haces aquí como...como supiste donde estaba?- se escucho una risa por todo el cuarto.

-Que...¿te sorprende¿Creíste que no te encontraría?- dijo Hiei bajando de el marco de la ventana dejando su katana y su capa a un lado. – Pensé que ya ibas a estar dormido.- dijo el koorime sentando en la cama como si nada.

-Eso es lo que estaba haciendo.- dijo Kurama fungiendo enojo. La causa por la cual no le dijo a Hiei ,y a nadie, donde era su nueva casa era por que no quería recordar una época que para el era muy dolorosa.

Kurama se acerco a la mesita de noche que tenia enseguida de su cama sin darse cuenta que unos ojos escarlata lo seguían. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el cajón de abajo sacando un bote de color blanco.

-¿Qué haces Kurama?- dijo reconociendo el botecillo.

-No puedo dormido.- dijo Kurama despreocupado llevándose una pastilla a la boca. Pero antes de que la pastilla tocara sus labios Hiei intervino y le arrebato la pastilla. –Hiei ¿qué haces?...-

-No dejare que la tomes. No dejare que te vuelvas a enfermar por la culpa de estas pastilla.- dijo Hiei antes de que Kurama continuara.

-Pero solo es una no pasa nada.- dijo Kurama tomando otra pastilla, pero con el mismo movimiento Hiei volvió a arrebatarle la pastilla.- Hiei basta!- dijo dispuesto a tomar otra pastilla pero Hiei enfadado trato de arrebatarle el botecillo blanco.

-No dejare que tomes ni una mas!- dijo Hiei jalando el bote.

-Hiei detente!- y antes de que Kurama pudiera hacer algo el bote callo y todas las pastilla se esparcieron por todo el piso. –Mira lo que hiciste!- dijo Kurama enfadado. Hiei solo miro el montón de pastillas en el piso.

-Porque las conservas si sabes que te hacen daño!- pero Kurama no lo escucho. Aun así tomo una pastilla y lo mas rápido que pudo la tomo con el agua. –Kurama!!-

-Tranquilo Hiei, si solo tomo una no pasa nada.- dijo Kurama tranquilamente el desastre que se había formado.- Y a todo esto ¿por qué estas aquí?- Hiei no respondió al instante.

-Quería preguntarte algo.- Kurama miro confundido.

-¿Que cosa?- dijo Kurama dándole la espalda para guardar las pastillas.

-Mukuro me pidió que sea su pareja y...-se detuvo al escuchar como el vaso que Kurama poseía se estrellaba contra el suelo. –¿Kurama, que paso?- dijo Hiei mirándolo preocupado.

-Nada nada, se me resbalo.- dijo Kurama sin darle la cara ya que unas lagrimas lo amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Kurama recojo los pedazos del vaso roto y salió del cuarto sin decir nada. Hiei lo siguió. –Pues... no.. no sabría que aconsejarte si es eso lo que quieres.- dijo tratando de consolar su llanto por dentro.

-Es que no se que hacer!- Dijo Hiei sentándose en la mesa que estaba en la cocina en donde acababan de entrar.

-¿No la quieres?- dijo Kurama muriéndose de la rabia por dentro. Hiei no respondió, solo desvió la mirada. Kurama lo miro profundamente esperando la respuesta con ansia, la cual nunca llego.

Hiei estaba confundido. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Vago y vago por sus pensamientos por un buen rato. Hasta que los quejidos de Kurama lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Demonio me corte!. Dijo Kurama sosteniendo su mano con fuerzas para que la sangre dejara de salir. Hiei lo miro con preocupación.

-Déjame ver.- se acerco Hiei dispuesto a ayudarlo pero Kurama lo hizo a un lado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Yo puedo solo.- Kurama se no entendía porque estaba tratando a Hiei de esa manera. Peor al parecer a Hiei no le importaba, ya que la única reacción del koorime fue sentarse nuevamente en la mesa. Kurama suspiró. Esta noche definitivamente iba a ser larga.

* * *

El tiempo paso sumergido en un incomodo silencio. Kurama curaba su herida mientras Hiei meditaba sobre el "gran acontecimiento" que había roto con la monotonía de su vida: la declaración de Mukuro.

-Listo.- dijo Kurama terminando el vendaje el su mano. Miro la hora ya era demasiado tarde.- Creo que esta noche tampoco podré dormir.- Hiei lo miro confundido. – ¿Tu quieres descansar Hiei?-este negó como la cabeza. Al parecer el tampoco tenia intenciones de dormir. –Bien...-continuo Kurama,- si quieres entretenerte un rato ahí esta la tele, ya sabes como usarla. Yo mientras limpiare la cocina.- dijo Kurama dándole la espalda a Hiei para comenzar con su labor. Hiei por su lado tomo la sugerencia de Kurama para entretenerse, de todos modos no tenia nada mas que hacer. Así que fue a la sala, tomo el control y prendió la tele.

Kurama comenzó a lavar platos. Necesita entretenerse con cualquier cosa para despejar su mente. Tener a Hiei con el esta noche iba a ser un calvario. Tenia que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el koorime de fuego. Ya que no podía echarlo de su casa. Trataba de concentrarse, peor no podía ya que Hiei tenia el volumen de la tele muy alta. La platica de las personas de la tele lo distraían.

-Hiei¿puedes bajarle al volumen?- pidió Kurama. Y al instante el ruido ya era menos, pero aun así Kurama no podía guardar la calma. Se rindió y fue a donde Hiei. Al menos lo que estuviera en la tele lo distraería. De repente se empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos extraños.

-Hiei que ves?- dijo Kurama entrando a la sala. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio la tele. Ahora entendía de donde venían los ruidos extraños. En la tele estaban mostrando una relación sexual entre dos hombres. Había olvidad ese pequeño detalle. A esa hora solo pasaban películas para adulto –Hiei apaga eso!- pero Hiei no hizo nada al parecer estaba muy entretenido viendo eso. Kurama no pudo evitar no ver eso y se sentó a lado de Hiei, obviamente dejando un GRAN espacio entre ellos.

El acto siguió. Ninguno de los dos separo su vista de la tele. Kurama no pudo evitar apretar sus piernas. El ambiente se estaba empezando a poner caliente. Veían como los actores de la tele se frotaban entre si. Cada roce, cada beso, ninguno de los dos quitaba sus ojos de la pantalla. Kurama sentía como su cuerpo empezó a temblar al momento de la penetración entre los dos actores. Cada vez los gemidos eran mas y mas fuertes y las embestidas eran mas duras cada vez. Kurama mordió su labio inferior. Trato de voltear a otro lado, pero casi al instante volvió a pegar su mirada a la pantalla. Se notaba que los actores estaban a punto de llegar al climax. Kurama volteo a ver al koorime para ver si expresión. Parecía que nunca había visto algo similar. Tenia sus piernas cerradas , mientras tenia ambos puños cerrados. Se escucharon los gritos en la tele que habían llegado al climax. Kurama cerro los ojos al sentir como unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas empezaron recorrer su cuerpo. Empezó a excitarse. Mientras tanto Hiei hizo un rápido movimiento y si querer apago la tele, ya que apoyo su mano en el control que estaba a su lado. Los dos se quedaron si habla Kurama no podía resistir mas esa incomoda situación. Hiei solo miraba despistadamente a Kurama para ver su reacción.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Hiei inconscientemente.

-Que me dices a mi, tu lo pusiste.- contesto Kurama en defensa.

-Es tu tele. Que cosas ves, pervertido.- dijo Hiei fingiendo enojo.

-Que me reclamas a mi, tu prendiste la tele.- Kurama grito ya enfadado. No podía creer que Hiei lo estuviera culpando de lo que acababan de ver.

-Es tu tele, tu eres responsable de lo que hay en ella.-

-Tal vez, pero ¿yo no te obligué a verlo Hiei?-

-Bueno talvez... me aya gustado-

-Tal vez... a mi también.-

-...-

-...-

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

No podían creer lo que acababan de decir. Se quedaron viendo uno al otro por largo rato. Hasta que, "casualmente", los dos se embistieron besándose y tocándose con mucha desesperación. Empezaron a dar vueltas por el sillón, hasta que cayeron al suelo Hiei encima de Kurama.

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
**

Hiei se despojo de su camiseta y siguió besando a Kurama mientras destrozó totalmente la camisa de Kurama de un jalón dejando su pecho descubierto. Hiei bajo a besar su cuello haciendo un camino hasta su pecho con su boca. De la boca de Kurama solo salían gemidos, señal de que lo estaba disfrutando. Y por una extraña razón Hiei sonrió ante ello.

Hiei empezó a mordisquear y a lamer el pezón de Kurama, haciendo que este gimiera cada vez mas fuerte. Cuando termino con uno empezó a hacer el mismo procedimiento con el otro pezón.

-Hiei...espera.-dijo Kurama mientras sentía como Hiei empezó a bajar sus besos hasta llegar su vientre. Mientas que con al otra mano empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Kurama.-No...esto no...esta...bien- esto casi lo dijo en un susurro, ya que tanto como Hiei, lo deseaba.

**…Only when I stop to think about it…**

Después de haberse deshecho del pantalón, se detuvo un momento para ver el cuerpo desnudo de Kurama '_Es tan hermoso´ _pensó. Antes de continuar de quito su pantalón para quedar igual que el. Kurama lo observaba inconscientemente para ver lo que siempre quiso pero nunca se imagino ver de Hiei. Este continuo. Tomo en miembro de Kurama y empezó a masturbarlo. Kurama empezó a retorcerse y a gemir aun mas fuerte. Y sin previa aviso introdujo al miembro de Kurama en su boca, haciendo que kurama arqueara la espalda e hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás.

-HIEI...ahh- Kurama empezó a morderse la mano de las ansias que sentía por venirse. Hiei lamía cada parte del miembro del kitsune. T siguió hasta que sintió un liquido entrar por su garganta y oír a Kurama gritar de placer.

-Ahhhhhh!! Hiei...como te odio...ahh.-dijo Kurama al sentir como todo su cuerpo sentía ondas de placer.

-Y…aun no ha terminado la tortura...-

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

Kurama trataba de recuperar su aliento. Sintió como Hiei se poso nuevamente sobre el y lo beso. Haciendo que el zorro probara su propio sabor. Mientasr una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho de Kurama hasta su vientre y subía nuevamente repitiéndolo varias veces. Se separaron por aire. Miro la cara de Kurama, estaba completamente roja. Sus cabellos alborotados y su mirada cristalina dejo embelesado a Hiei. Sin darse cuanta estaban haciendo lo mismo que hacían los actores en la película porno que habían estado viendo minutos atrás. Hiei entrelazo su mano con la de Kurama. Se acomodo entre las piernas de Kurama rozando su miembro con la de el haciendo gemir nuevamente al kitsune y a su ves el también.

**Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know**

Tomo su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente hacia la entrada de Kurama, haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor.

-Hi...ei...ahhhh-

Ya estando completamente dentro de el, comenzó a moverse cuidadosamente haciendo que Kurama gritara su nombre una y otra vez. Esto era una sensación nueva para ambos. A pesar de que era su primera vez, ya parecían todos unos expertos en ello.

Hiei comenzó a acelerar. Tomo el miembro de Kurama y empezó a masturbarlo ahogando a Kurama en placer total.

-HIEI...AHHHH...-

-KU..RAMA..AH..-

-t..e …odio..AHHHHH-

-Y..AHHH…yo a …ti mas…AHHHH..-

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
**

Kurama empezó a seguirle el ritmo. Estaban a punto de venirse. Sentían como sus cuerpos su unían mas en cada movimiento. Descargas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos. Los gemidos de ambos empezaron a subir el tono, Hiei acelero sus embestidas hacia el cuerpo de Kurama y seguía masturbando su miembro. Ambos habían llegaron al orgasmo. Hiei dentro de Kurama y este entre sus abdómenes.

-HIEEEI..-

-KUURA..MA-

Hiei dejo caer su cuerpo su cuerpo contra el de kurama. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor. Hiei aun permanecía dentro de Kurama. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas . Hiei beso a Kurama haciendo que sintiera aun mas placer. Salió cuidadosamente de Kurama, su cuerpo temblaba. Hiei aun sostenía la mano de Kurama. Se miraron por largo rato mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Hiei recostó su cabeza en el pecho del kitsune.

-Kurama...yo...-

-Hiei...no digas nada...- después de decir eso callo profundamente dormido bajo la anestesia de la pastilla.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

* * *

Hiei observaba a Kurama dormir tranquilamente. Hacia un poco de frió, así que fue por una sabana para tapar sus cuerpos. No antes observar un largo rato el cuerpo de kurama para tenerlo presente en su memoria. A un seguían tirado enseguida del sillón.

-Kurama se entrego con tanta pasión...-susurro Hiei mientras depositaba un beso en los carnosos labios de Kurama. Después de lo que había vivido con el zorro, la declaración de Mukuro ya no significaba nada. Miro la hermosa cara de Kurama, nunca imagino verlo tan de cerca.

-Te odio maldito zorro...porque me enamoraste- dijo recostándose enseguida del kitsune sin soltarlo. –Odio todo de ti...tu cuerpo...tu hermosura...tus labios...todo.-termino dándole un beso antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

A los pocos minutos Kurama abrió los ojos. Había escuchado todo lo que Hiei le había susurrado y sonrió.

-Yo también te odio...-dijo dejando salir una pequeña risa antes de besarlo.

Esto era bueno. Al menos ya no necesitaría pastillas para dormir.

**Fin**

**Nota:** Por fin lo termine. No saben como batalle para hacerlo. Dispénsenme si hay mala redacción o faltas de ortografía. Estos últimos días he estado en friega y escribiendo muy noche. Espero que les haya gustado. nn

**Canción:** _I hate everythig about you_ de Three days Graces

**Dedicatoria:** A mi buen amiga Carolina xD

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
